SHIT
by Choco-Blank
Summary: Aku selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuai apa yang kuinginkan dan apa yang kusukai. Aku tidak mempertimbangkan atau berpikir lagi. Dan mungkin itu adalah sifat burukku. Aku suka membuat orang menderita, kesakitan, patah hati, dan menangis. Aku menyukai itu. "Saku, kau dibuang oleh keluargamu sendiri. Haha, benar-benar hebat."


**S H I T**

**Author : Choco-Blank**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, AU, OOC **

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship & Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Chapter 1: Nothing..**

Di koridor sekolah Konoha High School terlihat 3 gadis dengan tampilan yang bisa di katakan cukup berantakan sedang berjejer rapi. Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana. Salah satu dari mereka yaitu seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan baju yang berantakan, sekali-kali melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Argh, lama sekali dia." kata gadis pirang itu kemudian memperlihatkan flatface-nya dan sekali-kali menghela napas bosan.

"Bersabarlah Ino-chan, dia akan segara tiba disini." kata gadis cantik bermata indah dengan tampilan lebih sedikit rapi dari kedua rekan di sampingnya.

"Err~ Kau tau kan Hinata-chan. Aku paling tidak suka menunggu seperti ini." ucap gadis pirang itu yang ternyata bernama Ino. Satu rekan mereka lagi yang dikenal dengan nama Temari dengan rambut kuning diikat sangat berantakan menoleh ke kedua rekannya dengan tatapan cukup tajam. Sepertinya dia jengkel melihat tingkah kedua rekannya itu.

"Hey kalian berdua! Bisa diam tidak? Dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi." kata Temari lalu kembali mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya. Ino mendengar ocehan dari rekannya itu terdiam malas sedangkan Hinata menunjukkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Tak selang beberapa menit ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga. Serempak mereka menoleh ke asal suara tadi. Terlihat bayangan seorang gadis mungil membawa setumpukan buku di tangannya berjalan santai. Ketiga gadis yang sedang menatap tajam bayangan gadis mungil itu tak percaya.

"What? Siapa yang berani lewat di koridor kita?" kata Ino terkejut tak percaya karena selama ini tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi yang berani lewat di koridor ini kecuali Ino dan kawan-kawannya. Para siswa dan siswi tidak berani melewati koridor ini karena di ancam oleh para anggota SHIT, sebuah kelompok populer di Konoha High School yang beranggotakan 4 orang gadis yang terkenal nakal, keras, juga berkuasa. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari adalah para anggota SHIT. Nama SHIT diambil dari huruf awal nama mereka berempat.

Sakura Haruno adalah ketua kelompok ini, dia gadis yang sangat populer karena kenakalan-nya dan sangat suka bolos pada mata pelajaran yang ia tidak sukai, tidak ada guru yang berani menghukum apalagi mengeluarkannya dari sekolah walau selalu berulah banyak dengan kelompoknya, itu karena dia adalah cucu pemilik sekolah Konoha High School.

Hinata Hyuuga adalah gadis yang tidak kalah populer dibandingkan Sakura, dia sangat populer dikalangan kaum Adam di Konoha High School. Hinata memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, memiliki tubuh yang ideal, dan baik hati. Dia juga dijuluki "Miss Perfect" di sekolahnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya anggota SHIT yang tidak terlalu keras.

Ino Yamanaka adalah gadis yang cantik tetapi cerewet, tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi, sangat terobsesi dengan ketua OSIS yang bernama Neji Hyuuga atau bisa dibilang sepupu Hinata. Orang tua Ino memiliki toko bunga terbesar di Konoha. Dia sangat dekat dengan Sakura dibanding dengan kedua rekan yang lain, mereka bersahabat dari kecil.

Temari adalah anggota SHIT yang paling berantakan, tomboi, cuek, dan pemalas. Tetapi terkadang dia bisa menjadi pelindung bagi teman-temannya yang lain, karena dia menguasai olahraga bela diri.

"Siapa yang berani lewat di koridor kita?" tanya Temari balik. Mereka bertiga saling menatap sejenak lalu mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke bayangan gadis mungil yang sebentar lagi akan lewat di depannya. Tak.. tak.. Suara langkah kaki gadis itu semakin nyaring, pertanda dia semakin mendekat. Ketika gadis itu cukup dekat dengan Hinata, Ino dan Temari, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Ino menatap gadis itu tak suka. Dan akhirnya, Ino dan 2 rekannya melangkah mendekati gadis yang membawa setumpukan buku itu.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ino sambil mendorong gadis mungil itu keras hingga setumpukan buku yang ia bawa terjatuh dan tubuh mungil gadis itu jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Hah? Hanya seperti itu kau sudah terjatuh?" Temari tertawa pelan lalu mendekati gadis itu yang tersungkur agak jauh dari tempat semula. "Kau siapa? Berani sekali lewat di koridor kami!" lanjut Temari dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin k-ke per-pustakaan, i-itu sa-saja. Gomen, a-aku siswa baru. Aku t-tidak t-ttau apa-apa.." kata gadis itu tertunduk takut. Hinata yang sedari tadi mematung di tempat merasa iba melihat gadis yang tersungkur di lantai dengan muka yang ketakutan.

"Teman-teman, dia siswa baru. Kita maafkan saja." kata Hinata membuka mulut. Ino menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hinata yang merasa ditatap aneh seperti itu merasa kurang enak, "K-kenapa Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau kenapa membela gadis ini hah?" tanya Ino keras. Hinata terkejut mendengar nada suara Ino yang keras tadi. Gadis yang jatuh tadi masih diam di tempat dan tertunduk ketakutan.

"Dia tidak tau apa-apa, dia masih siswa baru. Sebaiknya kita maafkan." kata Hinata polos.

"Apa? Kau terlalu lembek Hinata-chan!" balas Ino tak mau kalah. "Temari! Bantu aku memberi pelajaran kepada gadis ini! Bawa dia, dan ikuti aku!" kata Ino keras lalu mulai berjalan. Temari yang mendengar perintah Ino menghela napas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang masih mematung di lantai.

"Heh! Ayo berdiri!" kata Temari kasar. Gadis itu mematuhi perintah Temari, lalu Temari menarik tangan gadis itu keras lalu berjalan mengikuti Ino.

"Hinata-chan, jangan lembek seperti tadi! Ayo ikut, kau ingin melihat pertunjukan, tidak?" kata Ino sambil melirik Hinata yang berdiri terdiam di belakangnya.

"Eh? Baiklah." tanggap Hinata lalu ikut berjalan di belakang Ino. Akhirnya, mereka berempat sampai di depan toilet wanita. Hinata dan Temari memandang Ino dengan raut wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'apa yang akan kita lakukan, disini?'

"Ayo masuk!" kata Ino lalu diikuti anggukan dari Hinata dan Temari. Gadis mungil yang mencium aroma kejahatan akhirnya mulai memberontak.

"Arrggh! Lepaskan tanganku! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepadaku, hah?" kata gadis itu sambil menarik tangannya mencoba melepaskan dari genggaman Temari yang begitu keras dan kuat tetapi usahanya gagal karena Temari memiliki genggaman yang sangat kuat.

"Haha, dia mulai memberontak sepertinya. Kita akan melakukan pertunjukan disini, tenanglah. Hanya beberapa menit. Hahaha." tawa Ino lalu berjalan masuk kesalah satu toilet. Beberapa menit kemudian dia keluar dengan satu ember berukuran sedang di tangannya. Lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih di pegangi oleh Temari.

GYUUURRR~~

Ino baru saja menyiram air ke tubuh gadis malang itu. Gadis itu basah kuyub karena ulah Ino dan kawan-kawan. Ino dan Temari tertawa keras melihat gadis itu basah kuyub sedangkan Hinata masih saja merasa iba dan sangat ingin menolong gadis itu.

"Ahaha, rasakan itu!" kata Ino dengan tawa keras sambil mendorong gadis yang basah kuyub tadi keras sehingga terlempar ke luar dari toilet wanita. Tak disangka, diluar ada 2 pemuda yang lewat dan tidak disengaja gadis tadi menabrak salah satu pemuda tersebut.

"Argghh.." gadis tadi terjatuh tepat di kaki pemuda yang barusan ia tabrak. Kedua pemuda yang lewat itu terkejut melihat gadis itu terjatuh atau tepatnya terlempar jauh.

"Eh? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda yang ditabrak gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangan berniat untuk membantunya berdiri. Gadis yang terjatuh tadi membalas uluran tangan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum kecut. Tiba-tiba, Ino dan 2 rekannya menyusul gadis tadi keluar dari toilet. Ino melihat gadis dan pemuda itu terkejut lalu menampilkan muka seramnya.

"What!? Berani-beraninya kau memegang tangan Neji-kun! Akan kubunuh kau!" teriak Ino lalu mendekati gadis tadi dan berniat untuk menjambak rambutnya tetapi pemuda yang ternyata bernama Neji itu menghalangi Ino.

"Ino! Cukup! Kau lagi-lagi membuat onar! Kau lihat, baju gadis ini jadi basah karena ulahmu. Dan kau mendorongnya hingga terjatuh cukup keras. Dan sekarang, kau akan melakukan apa lagi?" kata Neji tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Argh! Terserahku ingin melakukan apa saja! Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu Neji-kun!" kata Ino sambil melirik Neji yang menatapnya tajam sedari tadi. "Dan kau gadis jalang, jangan coba-coba mendekati Neji-kun! Jika kau berani mendekatinya, akan kubunuh kau!" kata Ino kasar lalu pergi dari tempat itu dan diikuti oleh Hinata dan Temari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji ke gadis itu ketika Ino dan teman-temannya sudah berlalu.

"Ha'i. Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, bajuku bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pembelajaran jika basah kuyub seperti ini." kata gadis itu polos.

"Hn, nanti aku akan membantu mencari baju untukmu." kata Neji sambil tersenyum kemudian gadis itu membalas senyuman Neji.

"Eheem! Apakah ada yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku disini?" kata pemuda yang sedari tadi diam melihat peristiwa yang terjadi di depan matanya tadi.

"Ah, gomen Shikamaru-senpai. Kau bisa ke ruang OSIS duluan, aku harus mengurus yang satu ini." kata Neji kepada pemuda yang ternyata bernama Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah mantan ketua OSIS Konoha High School. Sekarang duduk di kelas 12.

"Hhh, iya iya." kata Shikamaru dengan nada malas kemudian berjalan menuju ruang OSIS meninggalkan Neji dengan seorang gadis tadi.

"Hey, sebaiknya kau ke UKS dulu. Nanti akan ku carikan baju untukmu. Takutnya, nanti kau masuk angin." kata Neji perhatian. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak tau dimana UKS-nya." kata gadis itu dengan polosnya. Neji tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis itu. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah? Aku siswa baru, aku belum terlalu mengenal sekolah ini." kata gadis itu lagi.

"Kau siswa baru? Pantas saja. Kau mungkin juga tidak mengenalku? Iya kan?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Iya, aku tidak mengenalmu. Kau siapa memangnya?" tanggap gadis itu lagi-lagi dengan polosnya.

"Aku ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Dan kau, siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" tanya Neji bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Tenten. Siswa baru di kelas X.1 pindahan dari Suna." Kata gadis yang ternyata bernama Tenten.

"Ah, jadi namamu Tenten. Ayo ke UKS." Kata Neji lalu berjalan menuju UKS diikuti oleh Tenten.

S~H~I~T

"Errrggh! Benar-benar gadis itu! Membuatku muak saja!" teriak Ino di sela-sela langkahnya.

"Sabar Ino-chan. Jangan emosi seperti itu." Kata Hinata perhatian.

"Hinata-chan, dia berani-berani mendekati Neji-kun. Kalian tau kan, aku menyukai Neji-kun, aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka berdua seperti tadi! Rasanya aku ingin membunuh gadis itu." Kata Io masih emosi.  
"Sejak kapan kau menjadi yandere, huh?" tanya Temari sambil mengunyah permen karetnya.

"Sejak beberapa detik yang lalu!" jawab Ino ketus. "Eh, lihat! Itu ketua!" seru Ino lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis pink yang sepertinya sedang berlari ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Ketua!" seru Hinata, Ino dan Temari bersamaan. Sakura kini sudah bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat berantakan mendengus pelan.

"Hhh.. Bisakah kalian bertiga jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Aku juga punya nama." Kata Sakura sambil memutar balikkan kedua bola mata hijaunya.

"Gomen ne Saku-chan. Ah, darimana saja kau? Lama sekali! Isshh.." tanya Ino.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di kantin. Disini tidak ada tempat duduk. Dan faktanya aku lapar." Ujar Sakura.

"Err. Kau ini!"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berjalan kompak menuju kantin sekolah. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kantin dan memesan makanan.

"Sekarang ayo cerita Saku-chan! Kau kemana tadi?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku di ruangan kepala sekolah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ruangan kepala sekolah? Sekarang masalah apa lagi?" tanya Temari yang sepertinya dibuat penasaran juga.

"Tenang saja. Aku hanya di tegur karena kemarin aku menaruh paku di sepatu Karin. Orangtua Karin menelpon pihak sekolah karena kaki Karin makin parah. Tapi seperti biasa, aku di selamatkan lagi. Hahaha." Tawa Sakura lepas.

"Oh Kami-sama. Kau menaruh paku di sepatunya Karin? Saku-chan, kau benar-benar gila!" ucap Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau seperti tidak mengenal Sakura saja." Kata Temari dingin.

"Hahaha. Ino-chan, jika aku perhatikan kau tampak kurang baik. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Ino balik.

"Err.. Kita bersahabat dari kecil Ino-chan. Aku sudah sangat mengenalmu. Coba ceritakan!" perintah Sakura.

"Ada anak baru kampungan yang dekatin Neji-kun! Err.. Dia benar-benar membuatku marah!" kata Ino sambil menggebrak meja kantin pelan.

"Ino-chan, tidak usah memukul meja. Kasian mejanya.." kata Hinata kemudian di balas dengan tatapan tajam dari Ino. "Ah gomen, aku hanya bercanda." Lanjut Hinata.

"Anak baru? Siapa? Berani sekali dia." Kata Sakura terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau namanya siapa. Tapi aku mengenalinya." Ujar Ino lagi.

"Kita balas saja dia." Kata Temari tiba-tiba.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Sakura disertai senyum nakalnya.

S~H~I~T

**Tenten POV_**

Tik..Tak..Tik..Tak

Suara jarum jam menggema di telingaku. Ruangan ini sungguh sepi. Ya, jelas saja sepi, ruangan ini adalah UKS. Aku memeluk tubuh mungilku erat, menahan rasa dingin yang menyelimutiku. Tubuhku bergetar tetapi tidak begitu keras. _'Kemana pemuda tadi? Kenapa lama sekali? Dia menyuruhku menunggunya disini.."_

Tak lama kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar. Langkah itu sepertinya menuju ruangan yang sedang ku tempati ini. Dan benar, sekarang pintu UKS terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut panjang di baliknya.

"Tenten?" panggilnya sambil berjalan mendekatiku yang duduk lemah di atas ranjang UKS. Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. "K-kau baik-baik saja? Ini baju untukmu, dan ini handuk." Katanya sambil memberikan baju dan handuk. Aku mengangguk lemah lalu mengambil baju dan handuk yang di berikan olehnya. "Aku akan keluar. Gantilah bajumu." Lanjutnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku mengganti baju lalu berjalan lemah keluar ruang UKS. Terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu UKS.

"Eh? Kau sudah selesai rupanya. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Lalu dia membalas dengan sebuah senyuman yang menurutku sangat manis.

"Neji-kun.."

"Iya?"

"Aku ingin ke kelas. Arigatou!" kataku lalu berlari meninggalkan Neji yang masih mematung di tempat. Entah mengapa saat ini jantungku berdegub lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa ini?

**Normal POV_**

Teeng! Teeng!

Suara lonceng tanda seluruh rangkaian pelajaran hari ini telah usai menggema di setiap sudut Konoha High School. Terlihat, semua warga sekolah berlarian keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali dengan 4 gadis populer ini. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari.

"Saku-chan! Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku ada acara keluarga." Kata Ino kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tenang saja." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Sampai jumpa di markas nanti malam! Jaa nee!" ucap Ino lalu menghilang.

"Aku juga duluan Saku-chan, Temari-chan. Aku sudah di jemput. Jaa nee!" pamit Hinata lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Temari.

"Saku, aku juga duluan." Kata Temari singkat dan di balas dengan anggukan Sakura.

Sekarang tinggal Sakura yang mematung di gerbang Konoha High School. Suasana di sekolah ini juga sepertinya sudah sangat sepi. Para siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**Sakura POV_**

Angin membelai lembut wajahku. Mengibas pelan rambut merah mudaku. Membuat mataku sekali-kali terpejam. Aku mulai berjalan menuju rumahku. Selama perjalanan, pikiranku kosong. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun. Ya, aku memang tidak suka berpikir. Aku selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuai apa yang kuinginkan dan apa yang kusukai. Aku tidak mempertimbangkan atau berpikir lagi. Dan mungkin itu adalah sifat burukku. Aku suka membuat orang menderita, kesakitan, patah hati, dan menangis. Aku menyukai itu.

Banyak orang yang berpikir aku orang yang gila atau kurang waras. Banyak orang yang mengatakan aku menakutkan. Banyak yang mengagumiku dan lebih banyak pula yang menakutiku dan biasanya mereka menjauhiku atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berurusan denganku. Karena mereka tau aku seperti apa. Tetapi berbeda dengan ketiga sahabatku. Ino, Hinata dan Temari, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Mereka lebih berarti dibandingkan dengan nyawaku sekalipun. Mereka bertiga adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang. Mungkin jika mereka tidak ada, aku juga mungkin 'tidak ada'

Tak terasa, sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Rumah besar kediaman keluargaku. Rumah besar tetapi sepi, hening dan diam. Aku mengambil kunci rumah di tasku lalu membuka pintu perlahan. Ku lihat ruang tamu, tak ada siapa-siapa. Ku lihat ruang keluarga, tak ada siapa-siapa. Ku lihat seluruh ruangan di rumah ini, tetap saja tak ada siapa-siapa.

Setelah nenek meninggal rumah ini begitu sepi. Kedua orangtuaku sibuk bekerja ditambah lagi dengan mengurus sekolah. Nenek adalah pemilik Konoha High School, tetapi setelah dia meninggal, semua urusan sekolah di berikan kepada kedua orangtuaku. Mereka sekarang semakin sibuk, tak ada waktu untukku. Mereka hampir setiap hari menginap di kantor perusahaan sangking sibuknya. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Sangat terbiasa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Ku arahkan pandanganku ke seluruh arah dan mendapati selembar kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkasku. Ku ambil kertas itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Sak-chan. Gomen, Ibu dan Ayah masih belum bisa pulang ke rumah._

_Kerjaan di perusahaan sangat menumpuk, ditambah lagi dengan urusan sekolah nenek._

_Banyak orangtua siswa yang komplain tentang sekolah nenek._

_Ibu dan ayah menjadi super sibuk. _

_Kami tidak mau mengecewakan nenek jika tidak becus mengurus sekolahnya. _

_Jadi, tolong mengertilah sayang. Kami janji nanti akan menemuimu, bercerita dan berkumpul bersama._

_Kami janji... _

_Kami menyayangimu,_

_Ibu & Ayah_

"Hihihi.. Mereka benar-benar tidak memperdulikanku. Mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya. Seenaknya saja menyuruhku mengerti. Janji? Teruslah berjanji Ayah.. Ibu.. Kalian tidak pernah membuktikan janji itu. Shit!" ucapku sambil menahan air mata. Ku robek kertas yang ada di tanganku lalu membuangnya di tong sampah.

"ARRRGGGGHHH!"

"Saku, kau dibuang oleh keluargamu sendiri. Haha, benar-benar hebat."

S~H~I~T

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku berjalan santai menuju markas kelompokku. Ya, markas anggota SHIT. Markas dimana setiap malam dihuni oleh kami ber-empat. Disana tempat kami berbagi, bercanda dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Aku seperti mendapatkan keluarga baru jika berada di sana. Aku sengaja datang cukup cepat, aku hanya ingin menjerihkan pikiran dulu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya aku sampai disana. Ini seperti rumah kedua bagiku, tidak begitu besar. Sedang sedang saja, tetapi sangat nyaman. Ketika sampai di depan markas itu, aku terkejut karena pintu markas terbuka.

"Eh? Sudah ada yang datang? Cepat sekali.." kataku berbicara sendiri lalu melanjutkan jalan memasuki ruang tv. Dan betapa terkejutnya, aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sofa sambil nonton dengan santainya. Aku tidak mengenal pemuda itu.

"S-siapa kau?"

**TBC**

**Huaaa.. Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai *-***

**Oke ini gaje ya? Maaf maaf masih pemula -.-v**

**Kritik+saran di butuhkan. Review juga ne~ Arigatou *bow***


End file.
